Todo por El Relicario
by El abuelo de Dean Thomas
Summary: Crees que darías ¿todo por el relicario? ¿hasta tu vida?, no, no lo creo.


Disclaimer: si a mí me perteneciera la saga, no estaría escribiendo esto, estaría en mi yate, en medio del mar tomando una piña colada, pero como no lo soy escribo esto. J.K Rowling es quien está en medio del mar.

Este fic participa para el reto Citas célebres v.2.0, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

_Todo por el relicario_

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

_El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecerse a él. Marco Aurelio._

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

Siempre he tenido la disposición apropiada, conozco perfectamente lo que implica llevar el apellido Black y la dignidad de mi sangre pura. Realmente fui feliz cuando mi hermano Sirus huyo de casa, siempre tan rebelde, siempre amargando la vida de mama, aunque cuando se fue le rompió el corazón, yo sé que por dentro mama también se alegraba de haberse librado de él.

Estoy convencido de que el señor oscuro nos sacara de este retiro infernal. Nos sacará de las sombras e impondrá nuestro lugar en el mundo, los sangre pura debemos gobernar a los muggles por sobré todas las demás cosas, esas asquerosas criaturas solo existen para servir a los verdaderos amos de este mundo infestado, que será purgado por el señor oscuro y sus seguidores; por supuesto yo soy uno de esos seguidores, y ni la imaginación del ser más creativo podría acercarse al sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad que me da seguir al señor oscuro. Sin embargó y a pesar de que llevo casi un año sirviéndole ciegamente, siendo su ciervo más fiel, más leal, dispuesto a hacer todo y más por él, no recibo un trato diferente a los muchos otros, tal vez para el no soy el más fiel, tal vez.

Un día, el señor oscuro necesito algo, algo que yo podía ofrecerle.

─Regulus, según tengo entendido tu familia posee algo, una criatura que puede ser de utilidad para mi propósito, ¿no es así? ─ exclamo mi señor, con tranquilidad

Baje la cabeza y respondí...

─ Por supuesto mi señor, para mi es honor ofrecerle a mi elfo ─ me las arreglé para no saltar de emoción y orgullo, por poder prestarle ayuda a mi señor.

─Bien, pues tienes un día para que dicha criatura, se presenté ante mí ─concluyo mi señor con la misma tranquilidad anterior.

En ese momento me desaparecí, llegue de madrugada al número 12 de grimmauld place, fui a buscar a kreacher directamente en la cocina, no buscare mama, no visitare mi vieja habitación, sólo hablare con kreacher; llego a la cocina y lo llamo.

─ Kreacher, ven aquí necesito algo de ti ─ dije en voz audible y clara.

Suena el *crack característico y el elfo aparece delante de mí con la cabeza baja.

─ Kreacher el señor oscuro necesita un elfo, y yo te ofrecí como voluntario, es un honor, un gran honor, tanto para mí, como para ti. Tendrás la oportunidad de seguirlo, debes hacer todo lo que el señor oscuro te ordene y luego regresa a casa.

Kreacher asintió y se desapareció. Yo desaparecí, a cualquier lugar que no sea el 12 de grimmauld place.

En solo un par de días kreacher volvió, me contó con detalles todo lo que mi señor le hizo hacer, todas y cada una de sus acciones. Al instante después de escuchar el relato de kreacher algo dentro de mí se quebró en mil pedazos, un amor que había desarrollado por años, perdió algo, algo que no se explicar; le ordene a kreacher que permaneciera escondido, que no saliera de casa.

No deje de acudir a los llamados del señor oscuro pero mi lealtad hacia el ya no estaba presente, se esfumó como el humo que sale de la pipa de un adicto.

Pasado un par de meses hasta que lo descubrí, descubrí su secreto más preciado, el secreto de su inmortalidad. Por fin lo había conseguido, en un momento pensé que sucumbiría a la locura, pero no, no fue así; fabrique un relicario idéntico al que kreacher describió, pero solo con una nota en su interior, probablemente una nota suicida.

_"Al señor oscuro._

_Sé que moriré antes de que leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto._

_He robado el auténtico horrocrux e intentare destruirlo lo antes posible."_

_R.A.B_

Fui a buscar a kreacher, le pedí que me llevara la cueva donde había ido con el señor oscuro, efectivamente kreacher sabía cómo llegar a la cueva, para entrar había que dar un sacrificio sangre, supongo que con el fin de debilitar a su enemigo, en este caso yo, luego de una breve caminata llegamos a un lago, sus aguas parecían dedos, calmados y silenciosos dedos esperando su próxima víctima, un espectáculo maquiavélico ofrece la niebla que cubre el lago y no deja ver más allá de un algo.

─ _Lumus máxima_.

Al instante logre ver algo más allá una pequeña isla en el centro del lago, kreacher hizo subir un bote, un pequeño bote de un color verde fantasmal. Donde sólo cabrían 2 personas como máximo, la niebla nos cubrió por completo a mediad que avanzábamos, por alguna razón estaba excitado por toda la situación.

Llegamos a la pequeña isla, en el medio había un contenedor, una especie de vasija. kreacher apenas hablaba para decirme una que otra cosa, pero yo ya sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, saque de mi bolsillo la copia del relicario y se la entregue a kreacher.

─ Kreacher cuando la vasija este vacía, cambia los relicarios y vete a casa, sin mirar atrás sin detenerte, no le digas nada a mama sobre esto, y destruye el verdadero relicario.

Empecé a beber de la poción...

Fuego, un fuego terrible se extendía por todo mi cuerpo lenguas gigantescas de fuego acariciaban mis entrañas bailando y regocijando, dándose un banquete, sin embargo seguí bebiendo tenía que beber hasta la última gota, cada trago era peor, cada vez ardía más, en ese momento solo deseaba la muerte, una muerte que no llegaría, hasta que mi cuerpo hubiera sufrido una agonía terrible, porque aún tenía que beber más. ni el dolor más terrible se podía comparar con este, siento que me derrito por dentro, ya no siento frío, ni calor, sólo siento dolor un dolor penetrante, punzante, palpable.

Termine de beber la poción, tenía la vista nublada, el dolor se extendía subía y bajaba pero no se esfumaba me arrastre hasta el lago, y bebí, al instante sentí alivió, el alivio a ese dolor que me atormento, pero antes de poder recuperarme unas frías y blancas manos me agarraron la muñeca, trate de luchar, trate...

Me arrastre frenéticamente en busca de la salvación intente gritar, pedir ayuda, pero mi voz no lograba salir, kreacher está de espaldas cambiando el relicario, las frías y huesudas mano aun me tenia del brazo jalaba con más fuerza cada vez, empezaron a salir más inferís del lago tantos que no pude contarlos, pensé que kreacher me ayudaría, pero cuando voltee ya no estaba, debió asumir que ya estaba perdido, además mis órdenes fueron claras. Me tienen agarrado trato de patalear de luchar pero mis extremidades en han rendido, y en el fondo yo también.

Los inferí me arrastraron hasta el fondo del lago, sólo oscuridad es lo que veo, pienso en que mi muerte no será en vano que, el señor oscuro caerá, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al seguirle y en ese preciso instante justo antes de que mi vida se escapará, de que el último aliento fuera expulsado de mí, me di cuenta de que _el verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecerse a él_.

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

venga es mi primer fic, de seguro tengo muchas fallas, que esperó corregir y se me dice cuales son de seguro se me haría más fácil, a mí me tocó la frase "_el verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecerse a él_" de _marco Aurelio_, y bueno la historia de Regulus, trata de algo así porque después que el siguió, al señor oscuro, se dio de cuenta que estaba equivocado, y de alguna forma se volvió su enemigo, y trato de "vengarse" no pareciéndose a él porque si bien es cierto, el primero le ofreció a su elfo, pero después se opuso a las acciones de este, por lo tanto es diferente a él, actuó de una manera diferente, en conclusión se vengó.

1.195 palabras.


End file.
